


Surprise Honeymoon

by itsCaravel



Category: K-On!
Genre: Adults, F/F, Future Fic, but i rated it M just in case, i can't believe i had to create this ship tag, i can't believe i wrote a K-On fic in the year of our luigi 2020, i can't believe myself for writing this in general, leave me alone, some sexual references/implications but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel
Summary: Sawako wakes up in bed in a foreign country, wearing a wedding ring, next to one of her former students.Definitely a top-five morning after.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa (mentioned), Kotobuki Tsumugi/Yamanaka Sawako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Surprise Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i wrote this in a fit of inspiration around 2AM last night. i don't even go here
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Sawako woke up groggily, her head pounding and her body achey. She grumbled at a sunbeam shining through a small gap in the dark curtains of the room. _I’m never drinking again_ , she thought, though she knew that that wasn’t true. How many times had she said that after waking up Sunday morning with a massive hangover? _Ugh. I need water_. She reached over to where she should have a bottle of water next to her bed… only to find that there wasn’t one. In fact, there was just an endtable.

Which didn’t make a lot of sense, given that she slept on a futon.

Her heart skipped a beat realizing that this must not be her bedroom. She was naked, so that probably meant…

She looked over to the side and groaned as she saw a lump under the covers next to her, confirming her suspicions. _Goddammit, Sawako. Have some self-respect. You’re what, thirty-six now?_

Her next thought was to glance around the room. Was this a love hotel? It certainly _looked_ like a hotel. Except… wasn’t this hotel way too nice? It seemed less like a love hotel and more like… a really fancy, luxury hotel. How? _Why?_ What the hell did she _do_ last night?

As her head pounded again, she held her left hand up to her forehead, only to notice that something felt… weird about it. She looked down and saw a small, tasteful ring on her left ring finger. _Ah, okay. It’s just a wedding ring._

_Wait._

_I’M NOT MARRIED!_

_Now_ Sawako was awake. She groped around at the endtable until she found her phone, but it was out of battery. _I must have not plugged it in last night… was I really in such a hurry?_ Based on the clothes casually tossed about, she _must_ have been.

She also found a hotel pamphlet on the endtable, which she grabbed along with her glasses.

The pamphlet was all in English. Sawako’s English skills weren’t great, but she could manage to recognize one word: “Hawaii”.

This was just getting better and better.

Sawako put her hand on her chin to take stock of the situation. She was naked and hungover in a(n admittedly rather nice) bed in a luxury hotel in Hawaii, and she was wearing a wedding ring. Also, her phone was dead.

But there was one person who could likely answer her questions.

Shaking, she slowly reached her hand out towards the curled-up lump next to her. Her heart was pounding as she gently lowered the covers, seeing a tuft of blonde hair. _A foreigner?_ She lowered it further to see a cute, round face, snoozing away.

 _Oh, it’s Mugi-chan_. She moved back to her side of the bed and laid back down, relaxed.

After a few seconds, she bolted back upright.

 _It’s Mugi-chan?!_ _Why is she… when did… what did…_

Naked in a bed in a luxury hotel in a foreign country with a dead phone and a wedding ring on her finger, next to a former student of hers, who was also a woman.

Sawako buried her face in her hands. _Sawako, you have really, truly outdone yourself this time._ She glanced at Mugi once again, who was still sound asleep, despite Sawako’s erratic movements. While she probably knew the answer, she took a quick peek at Mugi’s left hand to find that it did indeed have a matching wedding ring.

Sawako closed her eyes and thought to herself. _Alright, let’s run through some of the problems here. For one thing, she’s my former student… but that was also almost a decade ago._ After-school Teatime had kept in touch with her erratically during and after college, but the past few years she hadn’t see them much at all. Presumably, they were busy with their own lives. Mugi was one of the few that kept up with her.

 _Second, I’m straight._ Well, that didn’t seem to be as true as she thought it was. There was a naked woman in bed next to her that she may or may not be married to. That was pretty damning evidence, she had to admit. _It’s not like Mugi-chan isn’t cute! She’s… honestly, very pretty. Wait, how long have I thought this?_ In the interest of not interrogating her sexuality and having a personal crisis right this minute, she put herself down in her brain as ‘bi-curious’.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Mugi gradually sitting up. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. Her hair fell down gently over her breasts, which made Sawako immediately blush and turn away.

“Hmm… oh, good morning, Sawa-chan,” said Mugi.

“Uh… good morning,” Sawako replied dumbly. _How is she so calm?!_

“Ah, I slept really well,” Mugi continued. “This bed’s very comfy. Don’t you agree?” She smiled.

“Y- yeah…”

“Oh, we should shower. Do you want to shower first, or should I? Or maybe… together?” Mugi raised her thick eyebrows and grinned.

Sawako sighed. “Mugi-chan. Don’t take this the wrong way, and I’m sorry if this comes off as rude, but… what the _fuck_ happened last night?”

———

_“Ugh… Mugi-chaaaaan, I’m so sick of this,” Sawako whined, clutching a beer. She and Mugi were hanging out at her apartment one evening, and Sawako had returned to her usual topic of complaint: marriage. “I can’t believe I still can’t keep a boyfriend for longer than a couple months. I’m never going to get married at this rate…”_

_“There, there,” said Mugi gently, stroking the top of Sawako’s head._

_“My mom’s given up asking when I’m going to get married. And while I appreciate that she’s no longer bothering me, it makes me kind of depressed that she’s given up on me…”_

_“Getting married isn’t everything, Sawa-chan,” said Mugi. “You’ve had a fulfilling life so far as a teacher, haven’t you?”_

_“Uuuuuugh.” Sawako flopped backwards onto the floor. “That’s the kind of thing women tell each other when they’ve realized that they’ll never get married and have kids.”_

_“Do you_ want _kids?” Mugi asked._

_“Well, no,” said Sawako. “But it’s what you do, right?”_

_“Hm… I guess.”_

_Sawako sat back up. “What about you, Mugi-chan? Any special guy in your life~?”_

_Mugi giggled. “Hehe, not really. I’m not interested in that sort of thing.”_

_“You’re gonna worry your parents,” said Sawako, taking another gulp of beer._

_“Well, maybe,” said Mugi. She grinned._

_“Do you remember when I said that I’d travel overseas for the first time on my honeymoon?”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Well, to be honest, that’s the thing I’m most looking forward to. I wanna go on a trip! Someone loving me would be nice too, but…”_

_“Well… why don’t we just, go on a trip?” asked Mugi. “I mean, you said you were waiting for your honeymoon, but why?”_

_“I guess… that is kind of a dumb limitation I put on myself.” Sawako thought to herself for a second. “Sure, what the hell. Let’s go on a trip! Just two single women having a fun time!”_

———

The memories were starting to return to Sawako as Mugi recounted the events that had transpired previously. They had gotten on a plane the next day, arrived in Hawaii, checked into the hotel, got very drunk at the tiki bar…

“And then we got married!” said Mugi cheerfully.

“But _why_?” asked Sawako. “ _Why_ did we get married?!”

“Well, you said something like ‘if you were a guy, Mugi-chan, I’d marry you’ and I think I then said ‘well, two women can get married here, can’t they?’ and then you said, and I quote, ‘hell yeah, let’s fuckin’ do it! just two gals gettin’ married!! Fuck you, Mom!’.” Mugi tried to do a Sawako impression, which was kind of adorable, she had to admit.

“I can’t believe it,” said Sawako weakly. “Actually, I totally can. That’s the saddest part.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I was also very drunk. I probably wouldn’t have proposed to you like that sober.”

“Sure, sure,” said Sawako. “Wait a second.”

“What is it?”

“Are you implying to me that you would’ve proposed to me while _not_ shit-faced?”

“Well, I wouldn’t jump straight to marriage, but…”

Sawako just stared at Mugi, utterly dumbstruck. “You’re a lesbian.”

“Get my secret’s out, huh,” said Mugi. “Actually, I don’t know how much of a secret it was.”

“I mean, I knew you were into yuri, but…” Sawako looked down at her hands. “How, uh… how long have you been… into _me_ , specifically?”

“Since the first year of high school!” said Mugi.

“That long?!” Sawako shouted. “Am I really that oblivious…?”

“Well, it’s not like I _did_ anything about it. You couldn’t have dated me back then anyway! So I figured I’d wait until later, you know?”

“That makes sense, I guess…” said Sawako. She tried to imagine dating Mugi-chan in high school and shivered. “And, uh, after we… got married… did we…? Or did we just go to sleep like this?”

“Oh, we definitely had sex,” said Mugi pleasantly.

“How can you say things like that so calmly?!” shouted Sawako. “That sentence alone shattered my entire image of you.”

“Did you think I was an innocent maiden?” Mugi laughed. “I know what sex is. I’m twenty-six years old, Sawa-chan.”

“I thought I was straight,” Sawako complained.

“Did you? I figured with how much you liked putting us in costumes…”

“Let’s not dwell on that for too long. I don’t think I can take it.”

Sawako sighed and leaned back against the bedhead. She shivered again, this time from the cold air against her bare skin.

“Here,” said Mugi. She curled up to Sawako and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. “Is that better?”

Mugi was incredibly warm and soft. Feeling her naked body huddled against her own was an indescribable feeling. “Mugi-chan… I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this,” said Sawako.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked in response. Sawako didn’t have a good answer to that, so Mugi continued. “The truth is… I’m really lonely too. The others have all gotten married and moved on, you know? Yui and Azusa, Mio and Ritsu…”

“Are you telling me that all of you were gay?”

“Well, I’ve been told that similar-thinking people tend to find each other…” said Mugi. “Anyway, the point is that… I wanted that. I wanted someone to love me back. I wanted there to be someone waiting for me at home. Well, besides a maid or butler. You know what I mean.” Mugi buried her face between Sawako’s collarbone and neck. “I wanted someone to share my life with. And when you said you would have me if I was a man… I guess my drunk brain decided that it was an opportunity.” Sawako felt her body get slightly damp as Mugi’s breathing hitched. “So if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, Sawa-chan. I’m so sorry about everything. If you want to get the marriage annulled, and if you never want to see me again, I understand.”

Sawako had a million thoughts racing in her head. What would her parents say? Was she gay or bi or what? What was going to happen next? But she shoved all of those thoughts aside. She lifted her hand to gently stroke Mugi’s hair, and lowered her face to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I would hate to never see you again, Mugi-chan. Considering, well, you’re my wife and all. Wow, that felt weird to say. I have a wife. Anyway, whatever. The point is… you’re probably my best friend. I love you a lot. I don’t know if it’s romantic love, but I guess I can find that out as we go. And I, uh. Clearly am. Attracted to you. Sexually.”

Mugi looked up at Sawako, her blue eyes wet with tears. “You mean…”

“I don’t want our sudden marriage annulled. I mean, does it even transfer over to Japan? Wait, how did the paperwork for all of this work out? I suddenly have a lot of questions about the logistics of all of this.”

“Sawa-chan,” said Mugi, snapping Sawako out of her thoughts.

 _God, she’s really cute. I married her._ Without thinking, Sawako leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She pulled back and took in Mugi’s blushing face before going in for another kiss, and then another, and another, until Sawako was on top of her.

“Um,” said Sawako. “Given that I, uh, don’t remember anything… do you think we could… you know…”

In response, Mugi smiled and grabbed her, pulling her down into a long, intense kiss.

———

“Hey Mio, did you just get a text from Mugi-chan?” asked Ritsu, stepping out of the bathroom and drying her hair with a towel.

“Oh, my phone’s in the bedroom. Why, did she send you one?” said Mio, taking a sip of tea.

“I guess… she and Sawa-chan went to Hawaii and got married? They’re inviting us to the ceremony.”

“They _what_?!” Mio nearly choked.

“Should I RSVP?”

“Yes? How are you so calm, Ritsu?!” Mio buried her head in her hands. “Is this some bizarre karma because we didn’t invite Sawako to our wedding?”

“Oh, I just got another text, this time from Yui. I guess we’re all going out to celebrate tomorrow?”

“You know what?” said Mio. “I’m going to go scream into a pillow.”

“Fair enough,” said Ritsu. As Mio passed her, she grinned and smacked Mio’s butt, earning her a glare and a light thump on the head. She watched Mio retreat to their bedroom and looked up at the ceiling.

“Way to go, Mugi. Better late than never!”

**Author's Note:**

> i never read the college stuff so if this contradicts something in there... too bad, i guess?
> 
> this takes place about a decade after they finish high school. i figured it'd been about a decade since the anime ended, so...
> 
> anyway, if you liked it, please leave a comment! bye!


End file.
